


Promise Me You’ll Be Mine Again In The Morning?

by skaioctavia



Series: Peraltiago Parenthood. [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Hurt Amy Santiago, Light Angst, Overprotective, Pregnancy, Protective Jake Peralta, Protectiveness, Secret pregnancy, dad Holt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaioctavia/pseuds/skaioctavia
Summary: He had never broken a promise to her.Until there’s a day he has.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago
Series: Peraltiago Parenthood. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190426
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Promise Me You’ll Be Mine Again In The Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! welcome to my story! this is actually a following story to “it’ll no longer be the two of us” but you can read and (hopefully) enjoy this one without reading the first. but if you’d like to, read the first one and then comeback to read this. anyway, this story will have more one or even two chapters, and i’ll update it next week! enjoy ;)

Amy felt gentle kisses being pressed at her cheeks, making her wake up. She moaned softly, refusing to open her eyes, and turns around on the bed, hiding her face under the pillow.

Jake sighs. He knows she’s been feeling pretty exhausted because of the pregnancy. Last night when they arrived home, she collapsed on the couch with her Sargent uniform. He had to carry her to bed and change her up. Not that he bother, though. But he just hates to see her so tired.

Although he can’t afford let her sleep any more minute. The last three times he tried to wake her up she pleased, “Just more five minutes, please,” and it has been going on for almost half an hour now. They have a shift in less than one hour and if they want to make it there on time, they have to hurry up. 

“Babe,” he whispers softly, brushing her hair, and at some point his hands falling to her belly. There is no sign of pregnancy showing up there yet, though the baby shows everyday he’s there by hitting his mom with morning sickness. He is both glad and surprised the baby had apparently gave her a brake today, because every morning he wakes her with her on the bathroom throwing up, “you need to wake up. We have to go to work.”

“Just more—“ 

“No, no, no, no, no, young lady,” he says, bringing her up to a sit position and she groans as he does so, “no more any minute. We’re late already, Ames.”

She moans again, but don’t lay down to her pillow this time. Instead, she punctures her eyes with the curl of her hand and then opens them slowly, adjusting herself to the brightness of the room, leaving her brown pupils insight, and Jake wonders if he should be thinking she's cute for that or not. 

She stares blankly at anywhere for some seconds as she always does, and Jake smiles. Even then she’s so freaking pretty. How did I get so lucky?, Jake wonders. Then she yawns and looks at him, and gives him a little kiss, their lips touch briefly until she pulls away. 

“Morning,” she whispers, smiling.

“Morning babes,” he says softly and she giggles, making him smile even more. It is like every he sees her smile, he can’t bring himself to do anything but smile with her too. Her happiness is his happiness.

She yawns again and lazes. “What time is it?”

Jake looks at the watch on his wrist. “It’s twenty past seven now.”

Amy’s eyes go wide and her mouth drops open. She jumps out of the bed, getting abruptly. She is late. Amy Santiago for the first time in her whole life is late for work—except for that time she had a problem at the bank, but she doesn’t like to talk about it. However, now it’s different; now she is a Sargent, she is a superior officer, she has her own squad and it’s their example. What kind of example she is if she goes late for work?

“Oh my— shit!” She presses both hands to her temple. She got up so abruptly that caused her dizziness. Sometimes she forgets she is pregnant, or is at least what Jake thinks.

They decided not to tell anyone about the pregnancy before the third semester is over. They want a little time to have it for themselves and they enjoy the privacy, as they wanted at the beginning of their relationship but it could not happen because they killed a man. 

Jake had agreed with the idea when she proposed it, but now he isn’t so sure. People not knowing Amy is pregnant keep asking her to do dangerous things Jake fears she might get hurt. He knows it is her job, but he can’t afford not to worry about her. Now that she carries his baby, he worries even more. He can’t even think of something bad happening to either of them. 

Jake immediately hurries up to her and catches her even before she has a chance to fall and sits her on the bed. She groans and continues to massage her temples and Jake knees before her and squeezes her knee.

“Dizziness?” he asks worriedly.

“Mhm,” she murmurs, not having the strength to bring herself to say another word nor nod. Jake sits beside her on the bed and caresses her back, and when she finally feels better she looks up to him.

“You better?” he asks.

“Yes,” she whispers. “I have to hurry up if I don’t wanna be any later.” 

“Ames,” Jake gasps her name. “You almost passed out on the floor. You’re not seriously thinking of going to work right now, are you?”

“I wasn’t gonna pass out, I just felt dizzy,” she groans at her husband's worries and rolls her eyes. Don’t get her wrong, she loves Jake and loves to know he cares that much about her, but sometimes he’s overprotective and she doesn’t like it.

“Yes, the perfect reason why you shouldn’t go to work and stay home. I’ll call—“

“No!” Amy snaps, looking both offended and mad. She seemed to be surprised by her loud tone, so she sighs and continues lowery, “Jake, I love you and you know that but you don’t get to tell what I’m gonna do.”

“I know, I’m just—“

“Jake, I’m fine,” she cuts him off calmly. “And feeling dizzy is normal, it’s one of the pregnancy symptoms, and they can manifest anytime.”

“Not helping.”

She sighs. “I’m just saying I can’t stay my whole pregnancy at home.”

“I wasn’t telling you to—“

“Every time I feel dizzy or throw up or feel nauseous you ask me to stay home. But this will happen throughout the next seven months and I can’t skip work for seven months.”

“I know, you’re right.” He sighs. “I’m just worried about you. About you two.”

“I know.” She smiles and grabs his hand. “But we’ll be okay. Nothing that I and this little bean can’t handle.” They both laugh. “The question is, will you be okay?”

Jake sighs and brings up her hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. “Yes,” he sighs. “But please promise me to take it easy.”

“Okay, I promise,” she says and kisses him quickly, then getting up and going to change up for work.

***

She promised to take it easy but clearly, she isn’t.

Captain Holt announced there are fugitives on the loose, and charged Amy, Rosa and Charles to bring them back to the precinct and Amy accepted the job when she shouldn’t. She’s pregnant, it’s not like she can do dangerous things as she did when she wasn’t.

When the meeting is over, Jake grabs Amy’s hand gently before she can leave the room and wait for everyone to leave to start talking.

“You’re not seriously going, right?” Jake asked, and then wished his tone hadn’t come out so harshly as it did. Amy frowns and takes her hand off his and crosses her arms against her chest.

“What? Do you think I’m not capable of bringing back some fugitives? Because last time I did and I won the bet.”

“You didn’t win, I let you win. This is not a real win,” he says. “But that’s not the point.” Jake sighs. “You shouldn’t go. You know, you’re—“

“Pregnant? I know it!” she cuts him off angrily. “I know it damn well, Peralta. You don’t have to keep reminding me every damn minute.”

“Yeah? Because it looks to me you’re forgetting it, otherwise, you wouldn’t’ve been going to a dangerous mission!”

Amy laughs mockingly and erases her eyebrow. “So I have to quit my job, because it’s literally all you want me not to do.”

Jake sighs. “No, it’s not this but . . . you can do only paperwork or—“

“No, Jake! You don’t get to tell what I’m going to do, okay? I’m an independent woman who gets to make my own decisions. I’m going on that mission, and there’s nothing you can do to change my mind,” she says and goes away without saying another word.

Jake sighs. He knows there’s no way to change her mind when she has decided on something, but he is not taking a step back. Not this time.

She could get sick in the middle of work or get hurt. Or even worse, these convicts could be armed, just waiting for a cop to kill. There is no way his pregnant wife is going out on this mission.

He knows if he does what he’s thinking of she would be angry. Now with the pregnancy hormones, she would be furious. But his number one priority is hers and the baby’s health.

He walks up to Holt’s office and knocks on the door. When he hears Holt’s voice saying him to come in, he opens the door and enters.

“Good morning, Detective Peralta,” Holt says, taking off his glasses and holding it between his fingers. “Are you okay, Detective?” he asks, after some seconds analyzing Jake. He seemed nervous and anxious, and knowing him there was something up. Jake nervously holds his badge, and builds up the courage to speak up.

“Morning, Captain. Um . . . actually, I’m not. I wanted to talk to you. It’s pretty important.”

“Okay,” Holt says.

“Um . . . Am—Detective Santiago can’t go on that mission,” Jake says, and Holt frowns.

“Why can’t she?”

He sighs. Amy and he promised to each other they would keep the pregnancy as a secret for the first trimester, but now he would have to break the promise. He had never broken a promise to Amy. “She’s pregnant, sir.”

Holts's mouth drops open as he frowns, but then he sighs, “Peralta, if you’re two are in some sort of a bet and you’re trying to—“

“No, sir. I’m serious. She’s pregnant. We weren’t supposed to tell anyone until the first trimester was over.”

“I see,” Holt says. 

“She can’t go out on that mission, it’s dangerous. There are so many other cops who could place her easily . . . “

“But does Santiago feel comfortable doing so? Because if she does, I’m more than okay with that.”

Jake sighs. “She actually does, but . . . “

“You’re afraid, aren’t you?” Raymond asks when he doesn’t finish his sentence and he nods. Holt places his glasses on his desk and stands up, pointing to the couch so Peralta sits there and so does Holt.

“I’m going to tell you my personal opinion about this, even though I shouldn’t. A long time ago, Kevin was in danger and I tried to protect him at all costs, and it almost costed our marriage.”

Jake remembers that, he was there. 

“Was it worth, sir?”

Holt sighs. “Yes and no. Yes, because he ended up safe and at one piece, and no because it almost made me lose him. Peralta, our job itself is dangerous, and we know what we set up for. Santiago is intelligent and knows how to take care of herself, and I bet she’ll be okay. But you can’t protect her from her own job.”

Jake sighs. He knows it. And he also knows he can’t risk letting her get hurt. Life is unpredictable, everything can happen. 

“But I don’t wanna lose her, sir.”

“I know. But you’re most likely to lose her if you overprotect her. She’s independent, Peralta. And sometimes she might feel overwhelmed with your overprotection. Just cool it down, okay? I know this is hard, and as a husband, you’ll always have the need of protecting her, but everything has a price and so does this.”

Jake knows it very well. He’d seen on her face the angry when he tried to change her mind, and he could already see how furious she would be if he continues with this, but he can’t help. His protective side of him takes control of his entire human being, so he says, “Can I place her?”

Holt sighs and stands up. “Yes. But I’m telling you as a friend, this won’t end nicely.”

***

Holt had warned him.

Jake was on his way home and all he had heard of Amy all day long was a text he sent him saying “You’re unbelievable.” 

Today had been a long day, and all he wanted was to lay down and cuddle with his very lovely wife, but he knew she wouldn’t be so lovely tonight. She obviously was furious, and Jake knew she would argue with him the whole night long. He couldn’t blame her though. If it was him in her place, he would be mad too. 

He opens the door and enters in their apartment, dropping his backpack on the ground and closing the door.

“Ames, I’m home,” he says but he gets no answer, and a feeling of dejavu beating him. The last time he got home and got no answer when he said he had arrived was the scariest yet happiest day of his whole life. The day he found out he was going to be a father.

“Ames?” he asks again, making his way to the bedroom they share and when he entered the room, she was laying on the bed, reading a book.

He sighs with relief. “I called your name. Why—“

“I didn’t hear,” she cuts him off without even looking at him. He sighs. He knew it was coming.

“Ames, we need to talk.”

“Talk about what?” She gasps, as she had an idea. “Should we talk about how you treat me like an invalid?”

“I don’t—“

“Don’t you?” She shakes her head. “You just made Holt take me off of the mission because you thought I wasn’t good enough to do my own job.”

“I didn’t do it because I thought so!” Jake screams back unbelieved. He knew Amy knew it was bullshit, he always told her how amazing detective she is and he never thought for a one dammed second she wasn’t good enough to do this.

“Oh, you didn’t?” she says in a sarcastic tone. “So why do you keep trying to avoid things from me? Last week you said I shouldn’t shower on my own because I could fall.”

“You had throw up twice in less than an hour!”

“You made sure I was out of Jimmy Jabs this year.”

“You have a baby inside of you!”

“And know you try to keep me away from my job? If you think I’m that bad at taking care of myself just say it!”

“It wasn’t like that! I did it to protect you. You’re pregnant, Amy!”

“Yes, I’m pregnant, but I still independent, I can make my own decisions and I’m not invalid as you think. I could go out on that mission, I’ve done it many times over.”

“What if you got hurt?” He doesn’t even like to think about it. “What if you got hurt and lose the baby? What if I lose you both?!”

“So I can’t do my job because you’re paranoid?” 

“I’m not! I’m just trying to protect you!”

“You’re just so overprotective that sometimes I go crazy!” she screams.

“Oh, yeah? I’m sorry I worry about of my wife and my unborn child’s healthy, ‘cause you clearly don’t!”

He regretted his words immediately. He knew she cared about the baby’s health as much as he does, and he shouldn’t imply she doesn’t. But he couldn’t unsay what he said and he knew he had now made things so much worse.

She laughs in disbelief. “I’m not going to argue with you anymore, Jacob.” She stands up. “In fact, I don’t want even to look at you right now. I’m going to sleep at Rosa’s.”

She passes him and bumps his shoulder, leaving him with his mouth open behind. He tries to catch her up, but she had already left home, even without picking her purse or her clothes.

Jake stills there, staring at the doorway, Holt’s words echoing in his mind.

As a husband, you’ll always have the need of protecting her, but everything has a price and so does this.

Jake now wonders if he would lose her to pay the price.

***

Rosa was watching TV when she heard a knock at the door and she figured later it was Amy. At first, she just stood there, staring at Amy with both concern and confusion. Despite her million questions about how did she get here and why, she lets the crying girl enter and she made her way to the couch as she closed the door.

Rosa then sat beside her, and watched her for a while. She was doing her best to calm down, though it wasn’t working. Her hands her shaking on her lap and her tears fell and she bites her lower lip, trying to stop herself from sobbing—it wasn’t working either. She just seemed nervous and upset and clearly on the edge of a panic attack. How could Jake let her come here on a stage like this? Rosa wondered, but now it wasn’t time for this. She needed to get Amy calm and ask her to explain what the hell happened.

“Amy,” Rosa whispered. “You need to calm down, okay? Breathe and please tell me what happened.”

Amy managed some labored breaths until she spoke out, “Jake,” she whispered and then choked with her words.

Rosa gets alarmed. “Is Jake okay? Something happened?”

“No, not like that,” Amy quickly explained. She took some deep breaths before continuing, “We fought. A big one, maybe our biggest, and I don’t know if there’s taking back from this.”

***

It was one in the morning-ish when Jake woke up with his phone ringing. He moaned and picked up his phone without even looking who it was, and just murmuring a ‘Hello’ at some point he couldn’t really tell.

“What the fuck, Jake? Why did you mess up like this?” He now knew it was Rosa, an angry Rosa.

Jake sighs, sitting up in bed. “Amy told you everything, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, and she came here on a verge of a panic attack,” Rosa said, and Jake’s heart ached immediately. “You always been stupid, but I didn’t know you were that much.”

Jake sighs again. “I know. We fought and . . . “

“I already know everything. Look, I know you have the right to be worried about your pregnant wife but she has a point and you should respect her wants. You have to respect the fact Amy is independent and can make her own decisions even if they may suck to you. If you don’t so, you can end up losing her.”

“If I already haven’t,” he says after the line goes silent.

***

In the next morning, Jake woke up earlier than he ever think he had. He woke at five, nevertheless he’s shift was only at eight. He thought of sleeping more, however he couldn’t just bring himself to do so. So he decided to change clothes and go out on a walk. He thinks it might help him to think straight and just get some air. He feels like this whole situation is over overwhelming him and he just needs a brake.

He changes his pajamas to his exercises clothes that Amy had made him buy it when she got pregnant and told him she should do more outdoor activities and so did he, and leaves home without even eating breakfast.

As he walks through the Brooklyn streets, he stars to think about all that had happened between Amy and he. Holt had warned him it wouldn’t end nicely, still he did what he did. He’s stubborn, but nevertheless his always number one priority is to protect Amy at all costs, even if he loses her in the process.

He wonders now if Amy’s ever going to talk to him again. God, will she divorce him? Will she keep him away from their kid? No, of course not, Jake remembers himself. Amy’s not like this. She’d never do that.

He had never seen Amy so angry. Sure, he had presented his share of Amy Santiago’s angry moments, but not like this. She wasn’t just angry, she was hurt. He had hurt her. It brakes his heart to one that of all people, he was the one who broke her heart.

He didn’t how nor when, but when he realized he was calling Holt. He felt so overwhelmed, like this whole situation was taking away the air of his lungs and he just needed to talk to someone, and the only person he could think of right now was him.

“Hello, Peralta,” Raymond says when he answers the phone. His voice sounded normal and calm, and he didn’t seem bothered that Jake called him fifteen to six in the morning.

“Hi, sir. Did I wake you?”

“No, you didn’t. I always wake up at five,” Holt says and Peralta let’s out a labored breath of relief. The last thing he wanted was to wake his superior to bother him with his problems.

Holt seemed to notice the unevenness on Jake’s breathing and the shake on his voice, because then he asked, “Is everything okay, Jake?”

“Actually, no. It is not,” Jake sighed, too focused on trying not to look a crazy man freaking out on the middle of the street (Not cool, Jake thought) to realize Holt had called him by his name for the first time.

“Is this about Amy?”

“Yes,” Jake whispered.

“I suppose she figured everything out.” Jake nods, even though Raymond can see it, but he takes the silence as an “Yes” sign and continues, “But you did what you wanted. You did protect her.”

Jake looks at his shoes. “Yeah,” he whispers.

“Was it worth it?”

Jake sighs. “Yes and no.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Yes, it was worth it because she ended up safe, and no because now she’s furious at me and can’t even stand looking in my face, and I fear she’s never going to forgive me. I think she’s divorcing me.”

Holt laughs a bit. “No, I do not think she’s divorcing you. You two have been through a lot, and you’re childish relationship won’t end just because of a fight.”

Jake sighs, and does his best to keep his tears from falling. “So why don’t I see she’s forgiving me? Like, ever.”

“She’s going to forgive you eventually, Peralta. But she isn’t going to if you don’t do anything at all to earn her forgiveness.”

“But if I don’t deserve at all?”

“Deserving has nothing to do with it. Forgiving is about understanding people make mistakes and it is normal,” Holt says. “It’s like when you do something bad at school. Did your mother forgave you back then?”

“Yes, but it took a while,” Jake answers.

“Yes, each one of us has their time to forgive and that’s alright. But did she ever stopped loving you?”

Jake goes silent, and Raymond sighs in the line. “I bet she didn’t, did she?”

“No,” Jake whispers.

“So won’t Amy. Jake, I’ve seen throughout the years how much you love each other. Of course you had your bad times, your fights and some moments you seem you’ll jump on each other’s throat but in the end of the day you’ll always come back to each other’s arms because you’re in love. This is just another fight, as the ones that happened and the ones that will happen. She’s mad, of course, and you have to understand why and know that her feelings are vailed. She’ll forgive you, Peralta, but she still loves you and she won’t divorce you. She just needs time to forgive, and you of course have to show her you regret what you did.”

“How can I show it to her?” Jake asks.

“Tell her. Tell her you were wrong, and also tell her why you did what you did. Open up to her. Tell her your heart. Then, if she’s ready to tell you her feelings, listen to them carefully and do not unveil them.”

Jake sighs. “She’s at Rosa’s, and she probably won’t even let me in.”

“You can say to yourself so, or you can go there anyway and at least try. But I can assegure you you’ll regret later if you do nothing.”

Jake sighs. Holt’s right. Everything he’s said is right. He needs to make up to Amy, he deserves at least to know why he did it. She needs to know he doesn’t think she’s invalid, that he think of her a true super hero and he loves her so much. He needs to tell her his heart.

“Thank you, sir,” Peralta says. “Talking to you helped me a lot.”

“I’m glad I could help. Anytime you need, I’ll be here, son.”

Jake gasps and smiles. “Oh my god, you called me son. You called me son! You call me SON! There’s no taking back, daddy!”

Holt sighs, but in the other side of the line, he is smiling (which he will never let Jake know). “Now go to Amy and talk to her. I just have one simple request: don’t be late for work.”

“I can’t promise you that,” Jake says. “Bye dad, c’ya!”

***

Amy hasn’t sleep the whole night. She just laid on Rosa’s couch, looking throughout her window and thinking of Jake and their recent fight. 

This was their worse fight so far, there was no doubt. She had never been away from home after a fight, neither haven’t they apologize to each other within less than an hour. But this one was really different.

Amy had never been this angry to Jake before. In fact, she can’t remember one day she had screamed like mad to him. But last time was way too different. Last night she lost it all, she was so furious that her stomach ached and she threw up at Rosa’s bathroom. Twice.

“Morning, ‘Mes,” Rosa say in a calm tone and knees before Amy, who was still on the couch, looking blankly at the roof. Rosa sighed. “Do you want something to eat? I was thinking about making some pancakes, what’re ‘ur thoughts, mhm?” Rosa sighs frustrated when Amy doesn’t answer and goes to the kitchen to make the pancakes anyway.

Rosa’s sorry for Amy. She can see how much Jake had hurt her, and she just wished he wasn’t so very much stupid. She knew Jake, and she knew he did what he did to protect Amy though she doesn’t agree. She just want them to be okay.

A sudden knock at the door makes her frown. It is not even six in the morning. Who the hell could be it?

She turns the fire off and goes to the door, open it slightly, to see her stupid friend right in front of her.

“Jake?” she asks in a whisper and gets off the apartment, closing the door behind her. “What the hell?”

“Hi for you too, Rosa. Yes, I’m fine, and you?” Jake mocks and Rosa rolls her eyes.

“No I’m not fine and it’s not fine to you to come here.”

“Can I see Amy?” 

Rosa sighs. “Look, now it’s a bad time. You should talk to her later.”

“Why not now? Is she okay?” he asks concerned.

“You mean if she’s okay after your betrayal? No, she isn’t. She is a mess. She hasn’t sleep the whole night and stills awake staring at nowhere. Let her rest, put her mind on place and then you two can talk.”

Jake got annoyed. “I’m sorry, Rosa but this is between me and my girlfriend.”

“But since she came to my house so she wouldn’t have to look at you this isn’t just between the two of you anymore.”

Jake sighs in frustration. She is right. 

“Look, there’s nothing I want right now more than you to reconcile. But I’m telling you as Amy’s and your friend this isn’t the right time or place. Go to your house, take a rest, let Amy rest and tonight, when both of you get home after work you can talk, okay?”

Jake sighed. “Okay.”


End file.
